Perfect
by Depp1987
Summary: (BANGER SISTERS) Hannah is sent to rehab by her parents, but what Vinnie does not realize is her out of control behavior during the movie is from being molested by Raymond her father when she was a little girl in the bathroom.


Hannah's stomach clutched with fear as she walked into the admissions office, her whole body covered in sweat. She was not about to cry in front of a bunch of addicts. Suzette and her mom were gone now; she was on her own.

"Hannah," there was a red haired lady sitting at the desk with her file. She nodded.

"Come here; let me take your pulse," she nodded again, afraid to speak.

"My sister and brother will be here soon, they can't wait to meet you!" she continued happily. What?

"Oh, they work here too?"

"Yes sweetheart, we own and operate everything. I was on heroin for six years and my mom left us the money to open a treatment center. She died of cancer when we were still in college."

"Why are there so little clients?" she might as well make small talk she would be here for three months.

"We like to offer a small group approach and make sure you guys don't feel like a conveyer belt of patients." The woman out a thermometer in her mouth.

"There are very little rules, but we have a very unconventional approach also."

++++++++&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^))))))))(((((((((((

"Hannah,"

"Hi," she looked up; a blonde model type guy was in front of her.

"My sisters told me all about you, my name is Brent." She smiled at him; he took out a pen light and shone it in one eye.

"Look over here, sweetie. That's it, good girl," she could not remember the last time she had heard someone say that to her.

"Starlight is crazy about you,"

"Why do you all have nicknames?"

"We want you guys to go back to your childhoods, and that makes it easier to see where things went wrong, and why you use." He answered; he took out a pulse meter and put it on her finger.

"Can I take a nap?"

"Yes sweetheart, right now if you want," he watched her hesitate as if unsure.

"Hannah," she looked at her feet.

"W… Will you stay until I fall asleep?" she said so quietly he barely heard her.

"Oh, Oh honey bear of course I will, I have to monitor your detox anyway,"

"Thank you," she whispered, as if speaking so no one else heard her. She changed into pajamas, and Brent reappeared. She sat on the bed as he pulled back the covers, tucking her in, as a little toddler would be.

"Starlight always loved when I'd tickle her arm when she was detoxing," Hannah did not even reply, she simple held out her arm and put it in his lap. With the other hand, he began to stroke her forehead, and sing softly into a free ear.

"Dragon tails and wild bears fight/fish by moon beams by every night and I love you…" she loved this lullaby; Brent was such a sweet human being. The last thought Hannah had before drifting off to slumber land was the cocoon and gentle human being she had holding her close. She felt him squeeze her hand softly, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

))))))))))))))))))))))))************&&&&&

Starlight folded the towels from the dryer, and went to check on all the babies that she had for the night. She crept softly to Hannah's door, and peered in a jar to find her big brother holding the sick teenager close, the pair wrapped together like a pretzel, and her brother's arm across her tummy protectively as he had done to her sixteen years ago.

"This never gets old," she whispered to herself pulling the loose blanket around them. With gentle fingers, she took the teen's pulse on her neck, Hannah sensing the touch opened her eyes sleepily blinking at the older girl.

"Shhhhhshhhhh, baby go back to sleep; its 1 AM…" Hannah instead reached a hand out towards her. Starlight responded taking it in her own, kissing her fingers.

"Goodnight my sweetie," she held Hannah's palm to her cheek, smiling lovingly to the young girl.

=)))))))))))))(((((((((((((((&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)

Hannah woke up with Starlight softly humming as she put Hannah's things away in the arrangement of drawers and cubbies in her room.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," the counselor sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand.

"I want you to take it easy today, no group or anything, feel free to lay down a bit more.. Detox is meant to be as comfortable as possible." Starlight notice a small fidget, her experienced counselor brain kicked in and she knew what the teen wanted, but for some reason was uncomfortable.

"Hannah, do you need to go potty?" she was met with a child's small whimper as a yes. She expertly held out her arms and guided the fragile teen up to sitting, and then with gentle arms, she lifted her to stand, and wrap an arm around her as they made it to the bathroom.

"My… my tummy hurts…"

"Shhhh, I'll rub your tummy OK," as an added help the therapist turned on the faucet.

"Thanks,"

"Anytime, pumpkin" Starlight whispered, kissing her on the forehead. Hannah looked away, the therapist noticed this.

"Pumpkin what's the matter?"

"I… I… I'm just, I don't know," she sighed, Starlight pulled the sickly teen into her arms. She smoothed the blond hair, shushing her.

"Its going to get easier, promise." The counselor gently brushed her hair with a free hand. Hannah nodded, breathing in her scent deeply.


End file.
